


Essential

by Aly_WritingDreams



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_WritingDreams/pseuds/Aly_WritingDreams
Summary: Essential, nine letters and only one person.





	Essential

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in english so i would appreciate if you left me a comment. Could you please correct me if i have made any mistakes? Thank you so much!

#  **Essential**

 

Essential, nine letters and only one person. The one that’s right in front of me. The one who have just figured out my real identity. 

«You, Kara Danvers, are my hero.» She said, kissing me with all of her being.

«You’re not mad at me?» I askd, spacing our lips, breaking the kiss.

«How i could? You saved my life, again!»

«I know, but i should have told you my secret long time ago! We’ve been togheter for two months…»

«Indeed. However, i can see why you didn’t. You just wanna be seen as Kara by me, not as the Girl Of Steel or Supergirl.»

«So you’re not mad?»

«I can’t say i’m happy but hey, Kara Danvers, you’re here in my arms and you love me, so i think i can figure it out. Certainly, you can think a way to make easier acknowledge the fact. You’re quite talented.»

«Kara Zor-El.» I said, correcting her.

«Well, Kara Zor-El is nice to meet you. Do you have any plans for tonight?»

«Actually yes. I have to take out on a date my girlfriend.»

«Very interesting. You should come to my place, we could talk more about your girlfriend.»

«Oh, I don’t know, I’m very jealous of her.»

«You silly!» She kissed me again and all I could think about was how her lips had fitted perfectly against mine.


End file.
